Harry Potter and the Unmistakeable Truth
by niccoyne12
Summary: My version of book 7 . .sort of. Im not 100% sure what direction this is going to take at the moment, but we'll see! Read and Review!
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related logos, trademarks or characters. All the above belong to Ms JK Rowling and WB. Damn...**

**Ok new fic. This is my version of book seven to keep me going for the next 5 weeks or so. It will be eventual Harry/Hermione. Don't like, don't read. Rated for future mature content.**

Harry was sitting alone in his bedroom at number four Privit Drive. He was sitting on his neatly made bed in a perfectly clean room. The reason? In exactly fifteen minutes he would be seventeen and the protection that the house gave him would be null and void.

Harry could not honestly say he was sad to be leaving. He couldn't wait to get out of the house in which he had grown up. Although he fully understood why he had to endure the next ten minutes with the Dursleys, it wouldn't make his departure any easier. He had explained to him Aunt and Uncle that he would be leaving at exactly 00:01 on July 31st. His uncle had been furious to hear that there would be magic used in his house, but quickly remembered that Harry would soon be of legal age, and wisely kept his mouth shut. Besides he would soon be getting rid of the boy he had lived in fear of for sixteen years.

With ten minutes to go Harry picked up Hedwig's cage, Hedwig was gone to Ron already, and heaved his trunk down the stairs. He walked into the living room, and was surprised to find four people sitting there. He hadn't expected anyone to be up. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were sitting on the sofa and Ms Figg was sitting in an armchair humming to herself. Harry cleared his throat to signify his presence. The Dursleys jumped, Ms Figg merely stood up and walked over to Harry. She pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I had to come and say goodbye" she said after she let go of Harry, "after all I don't know when I'm going to see you again, look what happened to..." She choked; Harry knew that she was thinking of Dumbledore. Anger and grief welled up inside him. The image of Snape pointing his wand at Dumbledore and the flash of green light, 'stop thinking about that' Harry told himself. The images of Cedric and Sirius deaths were still fresh in his mid. He didn't need a third image haunting his dreams.

Never-the-less, he appreciated the fact the Ms Figg had come over, considering the fact that he had only found out about her connections to the wizarding world two years ago. He had adapted to it very well this summer. He had regularly paid visits to Ms Figgs' and had often inviter her around to his aunt and uncles when they were out, he had a feeling they wouldn't be too pleased to find out that they had left him in the care of a magical being for years. Harry had found Ms Figg very easy to talk to. She would listen as he poured out what he was feeling; he had to be careful however. He could still remember Dumbledore's words

"You must obey any order I might give you at once, and without question."

He had promised Dumbledore that he would only tell Rona and Hermione about the Horcruxes, and therefore could not mention anything about it to Ms Figg. Out of respect for Dumbledore and in tribute to his memory, Harry had also spent a good deal of the summer practising occlumency and legilimency. He had found that without Snape probing into his mind, it was much easier. His nightmares were now under control although he still felt his scar twinge occasionally. Legilimency had also proved very useful. He had suffered less bruising at the hands of his uncle and cousin this summer.

Ms Figg began quizzing Harry, making sure he had everything, Harry was only half listening, he had noticed the looks on the faces of the Dursleys. Dudley looked scared, and rightly so. As soon as midnight came, Harry would be seventeen and would be able to take revenge for everything Dudley had ever done to him. Uncle Vernon looked pleased with himself undoubtedly because he would finally be getting rid of Harry. Aunt Petunia however was white faced and ashen. In her hand she held and envelope. Harry couldn't read the address, but thought he vaguely recognised the writing.

Ad the clock struck midnight, Harry prepared to say goodbye. He received another bone crushing hug from Ms Figg, and then managed to shake hands with Dudley with good grace. Uncle Vernon shook Harry's hand with such enthusiasm that Harry was forcibly reminded why he was glad he was leaving. Aunt Petunia however, tears pouring from he eyes, pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry" she sobbed, while Uncle Vernon looked scandalised "I'm sorry for everything. I just didn't want your presence to bring the same fate upon us as befell Lilly and James." Harry was stunned, never before had he heard his aunt speak his parents' names.

"Here" she said, thrusting the envelope into his hand "you deserve to have this" Harry looked at the address, but it barely registered, he could only look at the hand-writing. It was Dumbledore's; Harry knew that it must be the letter left with him on the doorstep all those years ago. He was touched,

"Thank you" he said, his voice an octave higher than normal. Then it was time to go, Harry quickly shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage and placed them in his pocket. Then he walked to the centre of the living room and prepared to apparate.

"Good luck Harry" said Ms Figg

"Bye" the two male Dursleys grunted in unison

"Look after yourself Harry, and please be careful" with his aunts parting words ringing in his ears, Harry spun around and felt the now familiar feeling of being squashed through a tube. He reappeared on a dimly lit square and turned to face the house he knew was behind him. Number twelve Grimmauld Place. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door and inside. He knew that from that moment on he was alone, with nobody to protect him and everyone to protect.

**Authors note: so first chapter, what do you all think? Come on just review, a couple of words that's all it takes! Just clicky the little purple button! Updates on my Harry/Draco fics promised if I get ten reviews for this chapter! (Damn I love bribery)**


	2. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I've checked my passport. Therefore none  
of the characters are mine; I'm merely messing with their personalities. **

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update last weekend. I re-wrote the chapter three times, before I was happy with it. **

* * *

As he stepped through the door, Harry remembered the first time he had done so. He remembered Sirius and Lupin forcing Mrs Black's painting to shut up. The stab of grief that had become familiar to him glowed dully in his chest. Harry's pain of losing the ones he loved had diminished slightly, as his determination to defeat the persons responsible for the grief became more intense. He quietly made his was to his bedroom, and after re-sizing his trunk and Hedwig's cage, he sat on the bed. Ron's bed was neatly made and his trunk was placed neatly at the end of it. Evidently Ron had found that for at least one week every month, Hermione was an unstoppable force of cleanliness. Hermione's face burst clearly into his mind and, unconsciously, he smiled. He could picture her auburn hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes and could smell her subtle yet distinct perfume. He then grinned, remembering the Christmas when Ron had given Hermione a bottle of perfume. Harry had known Hermione would hate it, and out of concern for both their feelings, had added a few drops of Vanilla essence to it, a trick he had learned watching TV when the Dursleys were out. Hermione had said she loved the perfume, but Harry knew she had been more thrilled with the New Theory of Numerology Harry had given her. Harry loved to see Hermione happy. He liked the way she would waggle her foot when she was stressed, but most of all he loved how, unlike all the other  
girls in his year, Hermione never wore make up, save for her favourite Raspberry ripple flavour lip gloss.

His thoughts were interrupted by an excited chirping at the window. Pig was outside with a letter clamped in his beak. Harry opened the window, surprised that Pig was upstairs; surely Ron was out or in the kitchen even. Pig dropped the letter on the floor and flew to the top of the dresser for a drink. Harry went to pick up the letter and was surprised to see his name on the  
envelope. He opened the letter with one hand while throwing Pig a few Owl treats from a box beside Ron's bed. He read the letter and laughed;

Dear Harry,  
Are you going to come down or not? If you aren't down in 10 minutes we are coming up! Just thought I'd warn you.  
Love,  
Hermione  
X

Harry promptly ran down the stairs, tiptoed past Mrs Black and entered the kitchen. He was met with the all too familiar sight of bushy brown hair and the scent of strawberries that accompanied it.

"Harry" Hermione squealed, all but suffocating him in a hug. Harry hugged  
her back and spun her around in a circle. He was so glad to see her he managed to forget about the coming quest. After Hermione let go of him, Harry turned to Ron and after looking at him for a moment, pulled him into a friendly hug. 

As soon as he looked around he realised that there was a larger number of people in the room than he had expected considering the lateness of the hour. Instead of just the Weasleys, Hermione and Lupin, the small room was packed. The whole Weasley family, minus Percy, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Moody, and Mundungus and, to Harry's surprise, Professor Mc Gonnagal were  
sitting around the table. Mrs Weasley quickly pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.  
"You are getting skinny again" she said "we are going to have to feed you well!" Harry grinned, knowing that no matter what he said, extra helpings would always be put in front of him. He turned to the rest of the group. He looked at their faces. They all looked glad to see him. Harry guessed, however, that Mc Gonnagal's presence was not merely to ensure his safe arrival. After Harry sat down, and a plate of sandwiches placed in front of him, he turned to the new headmistress.  
"I expect you are here to tell me that the school's fate has been decided, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces it is to remain opened. You also want to know whether I plan to return to school or not. Am I correct?"  
Mc Gonnagal looked surprised that Harry had figured all this out, but nodded with good grace. Harry looked to his right and saw, with a sting of pride, that Hermione was also shocked that he had reached the correct conclusion. 

Harry then looked to his left and saw Ron, and everyone else, looking at him expectantly. Ron looked at Harry and nodded, showing that whatever Harry decided, he would do the same. Harry then looked to his right again and watched Hermione, she looked worried. Harry knew that she wanted to pass her NEWT's, but he was surprised when she too nodded and showed her loyalty.  
Harry had been thinking about this decision all summer. He knew he had said he would not return to Hogwarts, but he had realised that the NEWT's could be useful. He had also remembered that most of the DA would be returning to school, and so he made his decision.  
"We're going back" he said.  
The room sighed collectively.  
"However," he continued, the room went silent once more "I will need the Order's help to make a few changes. Professor Mc Gonnagal, I wish to reform the DA to help defend the castle and to train students to fight if the need arises, and also as a tribute to Dumbledore." Harry saw the tears well up  
in Mc Gonnagal's eyes, as well as in the eyes of Mrs Weasley, Hermione, and Tonks and, to Harry's embarrassment, Lupin. Mc Gonnagal hastily wiped her eyes,  
"Of Course Harry, anything you need, be assured it will be gotten."  
Harry thanked her and took a bite of a sandwich, then put it down.  
"If you all don't mind, I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."  
After everyone had been wished goodnight, Harry hurried upstairs, followed closely be Ron and Hermione, They closed the door of the bedroom behind them and sat on the bed.  
"Well?" the said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! The evil cliffie. Actually it's not really that big a cliffie. Unless of course I decide to change my mind about what is coming next! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for about 12 days, as I'm going away. That's why this chapter is longer than it was supposed to be. Anyway, review! Clicky the little purple button! When I reach a total of 20 reviews I  
will update all my other stories!**


	3. Headache

**Authors Note:** I'm baaaack!! Well sort of. I was re-reading all of the stuff I have posted and realized that I desperately need to update everything. So here it is. The first update!! Followers of this story should be extremely grateful, I have had nothing but slash in my head for weeks, but I decided that I needed the chance to ease myself back into fanfic writing with something that is slightly more canon, (in comparison to all my slash fics, this is canon)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. .:sniff:. However I do own the plot bunny, or as much of it as is original. Which will turn out to be most of it (I hope). I just want to say Thank You to JK Rowling for allowing her deranged fans to play with her characters and completely screw them up! Thank you ma'am!!

**Chapter 3:** Headache

"Well?"

Harry refused to look at his two best friends and walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky. He recognized many of the constellations and named them off silently. His interest in Astronomy was not vast, but he liked to know where he was, the stars helped him do that.

"Harry?" Hermione walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, Harry looked at her reflection in the glass for a moment before he sighed and turned around to face them. Hermione dropped her hand and looked at him intently. Harry ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed across from Ron.

"I haven't seen or heard anything all summer. There has been no pain, nothing." His friends looked at him, wondering why this was a bad thing, Harry saw the unspoken question in their eyes and leaned back on the pillows, "I just dont like not knowing what he is doing. But it's too dangerous for me to even try and read his mind, he will know straight away. I dont need occlumency or ligilimency to know that." Hermione walked over to Harry from where she had been left standing at the window and sat down beside him. Ron remained where he was, watching Hermione's actions and judging Harry's responses. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm and applied a slight pressure. Harry however sighed in response and closed his eyes. He neither moved or asked her to move. Although his reaction did not outwardly appear to be anything other than that of someone who wished they could be someone else, inside Harry was dancing. The pressure on his arm where Hermione was touching him was enough to calm him and make him focus. He sat up again and slid back against the wall, letting Hermione's arm fall as he did. Much as he enjoyed the contact, he also knew that Ron would be watching everything he did.

The red head was becoming more and more possessive of his best girl-friend, even thought thats all that existed between them. But Harry knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione and was worried about the effect that could potentially have on their friendship. He was starting to get a tension headache and rubbed his temples. He looked up and saw that his friends were sharing a meaningful glance, he couldn't help but grin,

"It's just a headache guys! I have been known to show some human tendencies every now and again." His friends laughed with him and the atmosphere in the room lifted slightly.

Harry looked around and saw the picture frame that belonged to Sir Phineas was empty. He was surprised, last year when he had been in Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore had Phineas in that frame permanently. Then he realized; Dumbledore. Of course Phineas would have no reason to come to that portrait now, he was not being told to. It had been Dumbledore.

Harry was pulled from his musings by the sound of the door closing. He looked up and saw that Ron had just vacated the room. He looked at Hermione,

"The twins" she said. Harry nodded, no doubt Ron's hair had turned a violent shade of purple just moments previously.

"How are you really?" she asked, worry filling her amber eyes. Harry sighed again and looked her directly in the eyes as he answered,

"Every summer it is so hard being away from everybody, but this summer was worse. After everything that happened last year, I really just needed the support and letters don't entirely do that." He sighed again. Hermione placed her had on his knee and patted it gently,

"Well we are here now Harry, whatever you need, we are here." Harry looked at her and gratitude washed over him. He knew Hermione had just spoken about the Light side as a whole, but he also knew that she was talking about herself in particular.

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently,

"Thank you Hermione. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too Harry, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for"

Harry tried not to grimace as she finished the sentence. He knew that what he felt was more than friendship, he knew that when he had told Hermione that he loved her, he meant it. He smiled at her now, and noticed a new emotion in her eyes, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't fear, it wasn't loathing, it wasn't friendship, it wasn't love, but neither was it a shallow emotion. He could tell that whatever she was feeling she was feeling it deeply, but he just didn't know what it was.

They stared at each other for another minute or so until Ron bared into the room and Hermione swiftly removed her hand from Harry's leg and looked away. Harry crossed his legs and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bloody bastards think they can just pull one of those on me! I going to show them." Ron continued muttering death threats as his two friends shared a brief glance and rolled their eyes. But in that glance there was something more than exasperation.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning just before he dropped off to sleep that Harry realized what the emotion in Hermione's eye had been: longing. As he listened to Ron's snores from the other side of the room Harry couldn't help but wonder, what _exactly_ was Hermione longing _for._

**A/N: **Well thoughts? Opinions? All are welcome, but keep flames to a minimum. All questions will be answered, just click the conveniently over-sized review button! Oh and I'm sorry but I dont know how long it will be before another update is made, but it will not be so long again. I hope. I would promise, but if I did then I would have a load of angry people after me. So just dont hold your breath!


End file.
